Predator
by elric-logic
Summary: Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman decides to teach Eren Jaeger a very explicit lesson about taking control over what's his. EreMika / Partial RivaMika / Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovelies!**

**Back again with another EreMika smut fic, because there just isn't enough in the world. I don't really have any comments, other than the fact that I was pretty much dreaming about this as I went in and out of sleep for three hours this morning, and I couldn't resist writing it. It was a little hotter in my head though, and I'm not quite satisfied with how it turned out, but honestly, good enough.  
**

**As always, it isn't edited, so it's probably a little unintentionally fast-paced.**

**I'm not quite sure of the timeline or where this takes place, but I implied that it's after the formation of the new Squad Levi which doesn't really make sense as far as plot and location, but idgaf. This is merely for entertainment purposes, primarily myself and anyone with the same fetishes.  
**

**I also don't really know what got into Eren, as you'll see. But I kind of like it. Mikasa does, too. (winkwink)**

**Contains EreMika and (partially one-sided) LeviMika, with slightly OOC characters and motives. But who cares! (winkwinkwink) Enjoy~**

* * *

Honestly, he was sick and tired of those two constantly fighting.

Him, Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, allowing himself to be annoyed with two teenagers under his command. Of course, he wouldn't have selected them out of the few hundred soldiers at his choosing if he didn't think he couldn't handle them. There wasn't a single person left on this drearily small earth that he couldn't withstand.

Really, though, despite the fact that he'd killed plenty in his years to deem himself worthy of any and all grand titles and reputations thrown his way, he nearly felt sickened with himself. The girl wasn't so much the problem as it was the stubborn fool that she so foolishly followed around and drooled over when he wasn't looking.

Eren Fucking Jaeger, world-class idiot, hardheaded and violent at the core as they came. Claiming that he was all he needed to protect himself, despite the fact that his adoptive sister had, in fact, played a huge role in saving his life on more than one encounter. Anybody could tell that Mikasa's feelings for him ran deeper than just a simple desire to protect him, though he would be the first to admit that he didn't quite know what they were.

Perhaps their childhood friend, Armin, could tell, though the blond never was too confident in himself, or had the balls to stand up, shove Eren into a wall, and tell him to open his fucking eyes. He supposed that Eren could read Mikasa better than anyone, or that he at least had the potential to, if he weren't such a blockhead and blind to anything that didn't involve titans or humanity's moving forward.

But until that day came when Eren stopped pushing his bratty sister away-and she was definitely a brat, and didn't know how to deal with the stubborn boy, which made her act even more like a brat at times-then Levi supposed that only he could relate to Mikasa in the way she wished Eren did.

As he watched from the seat of his bed out the open window, the gentle Sunday breeze whipping in and playing with the edges of pages from the book in his hands, Eren and Mikasa stood outside on the barren grounds they used for combat training, though he didn't understand why they were out there to begin with. It was Sunday, and he was a damn kind squad leader to let them have one day of rest out of their otherwise harsh, busy, and demanding week.

Damn brats. They were such children, training when they had time off and wishing they had time off when they were supposed to be training. Mikasa was the elder of the two, though Eren had finally surpassed her in height (even if just barely), but she still acted like the older one with her arms crossed, seeming to have had enough with Eren's bullshit, whatever that may have been, today.

He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but they both looked pissed. It was rather funny to see Mikasa pissed off, the more he watched her eyes flare at her friend's probably harsh and blind words. He could see the tension and frustration growing in her stature, despite their great distance apart. What could he say? He had eyes like a hawk.

It was amusing. Eren probably had no idea the effect he was having on his adoptive sister. Levi was no inexperienced fool, though any hardheaded fool without experience could read the signs if they weren't so caught up in their inferiority complex and jealousy, kind of like how Eren was.

There was the fact that even though Eren was a complete and total dick to his friend most of the time, she kept defending loyally. And he knew damn well it wasn't just because Eren _sometimes_ had a heart and treated her with decency, or just because of that red scarf he'd caught him taking off her to rewrap properly when they thought they were alone. He knew it was the look in her eyes when he did those things, the look she _always_ carried, but was intensified when Eren wasn't being an asshat.

There was also the fact that she followed him around, followed his decisions (unless they were completely asinine and he needed a good slap to the face), and turned to him whenever she wanted company. There was also that way that she seemed to always be watching him.

Not only did he-and everyone else who wasn't Eren-know that Mikasa was hopelessly in love with the hopeless fool, but Levi was certain that only he could tell Mikasa wanted him in her pants. She held more than love for the boy, but also a passionate, frustrating desire for Eren that only escalated more and more whenever he pushed her away. It was obvious in the way she naturally gravitated towards him, the way her eyes watched his arms whenever he lifted something, or his legs when he ran. She was good at hiding it, but she also blushed whenever he so much as took his shirt off and she was within looking distance.

And even the way she was standing there now. Her legs were clenched together, her arms crossed and her fingers gripping into the lean muscle he was sure was hidden beneath her sleeves. She didn't meet his eyes as he yelled something asinine back at her, but this time she didn't retort, and instead turned on her heel and stalked back towards the castle.

Honestly, Levi wondered what Eren didn't see. Mikasa was more skilled than anyone he'd ever met (with the exception being himself), and she was obviously a beautiful young woman with a strong mind. She was everything any man could ever want, and here she was, wasting her time on an idiot who couldn't see past his own shortcomings.

Of course, Eren had every right to be frustrated with the fact that he would probably never surpass Mikasa's skill. When someone outclassed you as well as she outclassed everyone, there was no hope to ever beat them. But Eren was channeling that frustration all wrong. He was stupid to think there was nothing he could to be better than Mikasa, and he needed to be taught a lesson.

Levi could also relate to Mikasa. He knew what it was like to be in her shoes, minus the fact that there was someone who outclassed her, which was him. But before she had ever met Levi, Mikasa had always been the best of the best, a prodigy who was sure to rise in ranks before anyone could blink. She had probably caught the eyes of many in her trainee days, but was likely so caught up in Eren this, Eren that, that she never noticed.

He was surprised that he could hear the door slam from all the way up in his room, as sound didn't travel very well despite the place being made of pure concrete with tall ceilings and long hallways. And it was then that he made his split-second decision to leap off the bed, tossing his long-forgotten book aside, trying to remind himself why he made the decision to help out two brats who barely deserved his time of day as he exited his room, taking control of this opportunity.

Perhaps it was the fact that they were annoying everyone with how they managed their feelings. Perhaps it was a threat to the order of their squad, if Mikasa were to piss off Eren at the right time, or vice versa. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew just how to fix Mikasa's tension and punish Eren for being so fucking stupid all the goddamn time, and perhaps the brat deserved it for not realizing quite the opportunity he had that was right in front of his fucking eyes, practically soliciting itself.

But, perhaps it was the fact that Levi couldn't resist the tempting images in his head of what Eren was blindly choosing to refuse. Oh well. His loss.

#

Mikasa didn't realize quite what was happening when her captain first kissed her after slamming her sweaty and infuriated body into the hard wall. His strong hand clenched her collar, holding her firmly in place as his lips moved against hers swiftly, thoroughly taking the breath out of her. The white-hot anger that had been boiling within her felt oddly released with his rough style of taking her innocently and shoving her into cement, but she still pushed him away, wiping her lips with her sleeve.

"What the _hell_, heichou?!" she exclaimed, glaring at him with intense eyes. First Eren is an asshole to her, then Levi-heichou _kisses_ her, out of nowhere? What the hell was wrong with these men?

"Excuse me," he said, reclaiming his fist against her shirt and pushing her back, harder this time. "I wasn't done." Before she could respond, his lips found hers again, his other hand swiftly gathering her wrists and pinning them above her head before she could make a move to slap him, which is exactly what her instincts to her to do.

She was shocked that he was able to move even faster than she, his consciously-chosen impulse faster than her reactive, bodily instincts. She stared wide-eyed at his cold, half-lidded ones as he moved on her mouth. She had no idea what brought this on from the small man, a man she once loathed. Whatever tolerable existence he'd managed to have around her before was suddenly shattered. She tried to break her arms free to push him off of her, the frustration from earlier only rising as his strength effortlessly outranked hers. She growled beneath his lips, preparing to bite him, but he was prepared, snapping his head back just as she snatched at him viciously with her teeth.

"That was rude," he said calmly, lifting his knee up between her legs and hoisting her into the air, holding her firmly against the wall. The pressure on her core elicited a hiss from her tight lips, one that he undoubtedly knew was of pleasure. He'd been right in his hypothesis.

"What's rude is pushing an innocent woman into a wall and kissing her without permission," Mikasa barked, trying to ignore the sweet feeling of the expert pressure between her legs. She didn't want to admit that it made the anger she harbored against Eren in that moment a little satiated.

"But Ackerman, you're not innocent by any means," he said dauntingly, his other hand reaching for her pale, angry face. "Eren made you upset again, did he?" Mikasa didn't respond, her brows furrowing together, mixed with her angry thoughts, the thoughts Levi was provoking, and the horridly delightful feeling she was still trying to ignore. She averted her eyes away from commanding gaze. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you want to talk about it?" Silence. "I'll take that as a no. Well, if you don't want to talk, there are other ways to find resolve from sexual frustration."

"Sexual frustration?" Mikasa spat, nearly laughing. "What are you even talking about, Heichou?"

"Don't play stupid, Ackerman. You're face is as red as a cherry. You may be one hell of a liar to anyone else, but you can't lie to me. Tell me, is what I'm doing to you right now turning you on?" Her face grew redder, her teeth ground together, though she didn't say anything. She didn't have to. "Does it make you want me to do something more?" Still, no answer.

Sighing, Levi dropped her to the floor, releasing her wrists and stepping back, turning to face the direction of the hallway leading to the staircase.

"You may be able to lie to yourself, but, as I said, you can't lie to me, Ackerman." He watched her as she glared at him, confusion in her dark, stormy eyes, before she eventually stared at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. Then she turned away from him, taking a step away.

"Don't you dare touch me like that again," she spat, trying to keep her cool as she began down the hallway, but Levi could still see her trembling in her boots.

_Fine. I won't be half-assed about it next time, _he thought. Oh, that would royally piss her off. So she thought she was going to walk away? That was a shame. There was no fun in that, and he wouldn't even be able to prove his point unless she gave in. Then all of this was wasted effort, and he didn't really feel like settling for his hand, today, not after watching her boil beneath his control.

He was behind her in a second, and she was off her feet and suspended in the air in the next, over his shoulder and unable to break free as he headed for the stairs.

"Heichou!" she shouted, struggling as he held her expertly on his shoulder, her arms pinned and her legs unable to reach him. She was putting up quite a fight, though; he couldn't deny that. He wondered what sort of chemicals were burning in her stomach as she discovered that for once, she wasn't the predator, but the helpless prey.

She didn't stop struggling until he reached his room and was tossed to the floor, the door locked behind him as she regained herself from the fall.

"What the hell, heichou?!" she said again, staring up at his intimidating figure incredulously, a faint glimmer of fear in her eyes. That was a new one. "What are you doing?"

"The real question is, what are _you_ doing, Ackerman?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Before responding, he suddenly fell to the floor, pinning her wrists down on either of her head, pressing his body into hers with delightful ease, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest.

"What are you doing, sulking after a stupid teenage boy who gets off in the shower when he's too blind to see someone who's perfectly willing to get him off, herself?"

"Is that what this is-" Her shout was cut off by his knee sliding back into place between her legs, along with his lips finding hers for the third time that day. Probably her third kiss. What a shame for Eren.

"This is how you want Eren to touch you," he said huskily, moving to nuzzle her ear with his nose, his hands slowly climbing from her wrists to her hands, his knee moving ever so slightly back and forth to tease her frustrated core. Mikasa let out a gasp, a mix of surprise and pleasure, and for one brief second she did imagine that it was Eren on top of her, making her feel these emotions that she wished she wasn't feeling.

It was thrilling, the way she had been taken completely off guard, embarrassed, held against her will, and completely overpowered. She had no idea what was going on, and she wasn't sure that she liked it, but she also wasn't sure that she didn't.

Levi took her silence and staggered breathing as a yes, and trailed his nose down her jaw to her neck, and to his utter delight she raised her chin slightly, still picturing Eren moving above her, allowing him slightly more access.

"You want Eren to make you feel good, to make you feel needed, to satiate this never-ending hunger for a fight for dominance inside of you."

His words came out a whisper against her hot skin, tickling her neck, and eliciting a moan from her that she hadn't meant to let out. She tried to ignore his words. They were true, but she didn't want to think about them.

Without warning, Levi bit into the skin at the base of her neck, Mikasa crying out in pain and joy as he began to suck on the skin, her back involuntarily arching into him. Levi held back a groan of his own at the feeling of her breasts pressing into him, so close to his face. One of his hands lifted, pulling hers with it, and dropping her palm into his hair, inviting her to grab it. She kept it still, unsure of what she wanted to do with it, but Levi's got straight to work, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it up to expose her hardened stomach.

His hands were cold, chilling, thrilling to the touch. Soon the other joined in pushing up her shirt, as he sat up straddling her waist, until he reached the base of her breasts and slid his hands up and underneath her bra. Mikasa's face may have been red before, but it was nothing in comparison to now. She gasped at the feel of his hands squeezing her breasts, suddenly feeling an ache between her legs, one similar to the one she got when she fought with Eren, but this one was more intense. She needed relief.

It got worse when his thumb trailed over her nipples, Mikasa bucking her hips and letting out a groan, begging him to stop.

"But why should I?" Levi asked, teasingly keeping at his torturing touch. "Isn't this what you want from Eren? What's the difference if it comes from me, someone who's willing to give it to you, plus more?"

"I love Eren," she moaned, keeping her eyes shut to avoid his gaze. She knew she wouldn't be able to look away if she did get caught in his commanding, daunting stare.

"But you want this," he insisted, reaching around underneath her to unhook the bra, but leaving it in place. Mikasa didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer. She gasped and moaned again, much louder and definitely purely from pleasure as Levi's hand dipped down into her pants unexpectedly, pressing into her clothed, aching core. It felt so good, but it felt so wrong. It should be Eren's hand, not her heichou's.

"It's not going to be Eren's hand," Levi said firmly and coldly, knowing exactly what was going through her head from the mix of emotions of her face. "If you want your frustration relieved, you'll have to make do with me. Though I don't see why you wouldn't want to." As he spoke, he continued to stroke her, enjoying with a sadistic pleasure the looks of joy and fear and terror and guilt on her face.

"I mean, why would you want Eren over me? Eren can't overpower you the way I can. He can't read you like a book the way I can. He doesn't know what you want, or how to touch you like this, the way you want him to." His fingers never stopped rubbing against her, even as he reached under her and lifted her off the floor, quickly moving to the bed. She wasn't resisting; she couldn't. He was right about everything he was saying, and she hated it. But she couldn't move. He'd caught her right in his trap, exactly where he wanted her.

Levi pulled away only for a second to discard his shirt as well as hers, the unclasped bra getting cast to the floor as well. His hand unbuttoned her pants and flew down the zipper to give him better access as he climbed atop her, pressing both of their bare chests together with a satisfying warmth as his hand dipped beneath her panties this time.

The look on her face when his fingers made contact with her thoroughly-and-satisfyingly-wet folds made his erection pulse angrily. She seemed to forget where she was, her eyes opening to settle half-lidded as she stared at the ceiling, unaware of the constant moan leaving her parted, dry mouth. He decided to fix that, leaning his head down to kiss her for a fourth time, enjoying the sound of her moan being muffled by his mouth. His tongue entered and swirling down into hers at the exact time his fingers pushed into her slippery entrance, causing the poor, confused girl beneath him to cry out in joy, her back arching incredibly high, her hands finding his hair and his back to grip.

She felt amazing. Everything about his touch was thrilling, challenging her for more. He was taking away the ache she had suffered through for the longest time, giving her all she had never realized she wanted from Eren. His mouth on hers was demanding, he was everywhere, always in control. His expert fingers moved in and out of her so swiftly she could barely feel the difference. His tongue was strong, always pushing hers down when she started to fight back. She could feel the hardness in his pants as he moved his hips against hers so fluidly.

When she was close to nearing her high, Levi suddenly stopped, and sat up on his knees. For the first time Mikasa opened her eyes, taking in the sight of his fiercely toned and chiseled body, matched with his uncaring expression and bored eyes, under the mop of charmingly-styled hair. She blushed even more fiercely, realizing just exactly how attractive her heichou was.

But that blush was nothing in comparison to when she realized what he was doing. His fingers were moving quickly, undoing his jeans and pulling them down slightly, reaching into his boxers and letting loose his hardened member for relief of his aching erection. Mikasa stared at the size, not expecting such a length from of man of his short stature. On top of that, she wasn't expecting him to suddenly flip them, or for him to force himself into her mouth, hissing out in a velvety pleasure with her warm cavern surrounding his sensitive member.

"Now suck," he commanded, his unbelievably strong hand fisted into her hair and ready to guide her. Her face was redder than his tip as her tongue shyly felt the smooth skin of his cock inside of her mouth, taking in the unexpectedly salty taste briefly before he forced her head to bob up and down on him, taking care to remain gentle to test her gag reflex...or lack thereof. She seemed to be able to take it pretty deeply, though she didn't take the initiative of moving her head at all.

Oh well. At least she was sucking. Before long, he reached his limit, pulling her head away and finishing himself with a few strokes of his hand, and before Mikasa could say anything she was instantly on her back again, his mouth on hers and his hand pumping away at her core, the other massaging her breast. His tongue eventually found its way to her other breast, swirling around her nipple before taking it into his hot mouth. Mikasa practically screamed in pleasure, forgetting her name or what she was doing here in Levi-heichou's bed as he fingered her sinfully. She writhed beneath him, begging for an end as she approached her climax.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, tilting her chin to ceiling as he knew she wouldn't last much longer than a few more seconds, taking her into his mouth once more, showing her exactly who was in control as he finished her, pumping furiously as she rode out her orgasm, spewing juices all over his continually-moving hand.

Levi climbed up off her, allowing her to lie there and catch her breath, as he tucked his cock back into his pants and redid the fastens. He found both of their clothes on the floor, picking up hers first and dressing her while she wordlessly let him handle her body, still struggling to gain control of her breathing. He pulled his own shirt down over his head, watching Mikasa as she leaned forward, holding her stomach.

"What, are you really going to be sick?" he taunted, crossing his arms as he stood before her. She didn't answer him, and instead rose from the bed and crossed the room to the door, attempting to turn the locked knob and looking down with a sigh when she realized she was trapped in there with him.

Levi shook his head. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he was finished with her, but for her to just silently leave wasn't exactly it. It didn't really matter to him, though. As long as this got back to Eren, he didn't particularly care how it happened.

With a sigh, Levi crossed the room to unlock the door, pulling the key from his pocket and wordlessly holding it open for Mikasa, who was eager to leave as soon as possible. He vaguely wondered what was going through her head, but in the end, he figured he already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

It was funny to think that he had predicted this exact situation earlier in his head when he was watching them fight like children on the training grounds. It was a cunning ability he had to make things go exactly his way, and know that even if he seemed evil (which, surely he did, in this predicament), his actions were still justified. He knew they would be thanking him later.

But there he was, down in the dungeon where Eren's holding cell was, nearly half an hour after midnight, bickering with the brat behind the bars. He had only been on a night stroll to the kitchen for a glass of water, when he heard shuffling in the nearby hallway, and followed the person down to Eren's cell. It had only been a hunch that it was Mikasa, but his gut was never wrong.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to her, heichou?!" Eren shouted at him, the knuckles stark white as he gripped the metal with pure rage. Mikasa stood between them both, staring at the ground as she fought every emotion bubbling inside of her. Angry at Levi-heichou for acting like nothing was wrong with the way he had seduced her, frustrated with herself (for the billionth time that day) for letting herself go along with it, guilty for Eren's sake, knowing she had hurt him to even do something so spiteful and let her emotions and desires get the best of her.

"You're asking what I did to her?" Levi replied calmly, staring at the boy with his classic bored expression. "What ever do you mean by that?"

"Don't pretend you didn't rape, you scumbag!" he shouted, his face red and his voice monstrous.

"Why did you choose the word 'rape'? That implies that it wasn't consensual."

"It wasn't, you asshole!" Eren shouted. "Mikasa would never want that kind of dirty, perverted shit from you!"

"She never told me to stop, other than to a little teasing. It seems she doesn't like being put on edge."

"Fuck you! She had to have fought back, didn't she?! I won't believe anything other than that!"

"You're right, she did fight back. At first."

"What the fuck do you mean, _'at first'_?!"

"Why don't you ask her, yourself? I'm sure I interrupted her confession to you as I entered. My apologies."

"Mikasa! What the hell is he talking about?! What the fuck happened!?"

"Eren...I..." she began, tears beginning to flood her onyx eyes.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that? Why would you let a man touch you like that? Did you ask him to?!"

"No, I just-"

"Then why didn't you tell him to stop?! Did you want him to touch you?"

"I don't know! First he asked me if I was upset with you, which I was, and then he started spewing out bullshit about me being sexually frustrated with you-"

"You didn't deny it earlier-why call it bullshit now?" Levi said coldly, butting in.

"Mikasa!" Eren cried, desperately. "Don't fucking lie to me! You wanted him, didn't you?!"

"No, Eren!" she shouted back, her voice rising hysterically. Levi could barely hold back the chuckle at the statement she was fighting to say, and knew without a doubt what Eren's reaction would be. It was funny to see the two of them so rustled like this.

"I said don't lie to me!"

"I didn't want him! I wanted you, you dumbass!"

"You fucking liar!"

"Actually, she's not lying about that. I could tell her mind was on you."

"Then why the fuck did you go along with it?!"

"I don't know, Eren! Maybe because you frustrate me to no end? Maybe because I needed some sort of release from your stupid shit for once?"

"Then why the hell didn't you come talk to me about it?!"

"Because I didn't know what I wanted until after it happened! It was in the heat of the moment, I couldn't think straight, I-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING TO YOU, MIKASA, TO MAKE YOU SO WEAK?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STRONG, LOYAL MIKASA WHO WANTED NOTHING MORE TO BE BY MY SIDE, EVEN WHEN WE WERE ABOUT TO FUCKING DIE?!" That was enough to make the pooling tears overflow down to her cheeks, as her sob broke out from her lips and she collapsed to the floor on her knees.

"WHAT WAS HE DOING TO MAKE YOU FORGET THE FUCKING PROMISE I MADE TO YOU?!"

"You really want to know what I was doing, Jaeger?" Levi asked, his calm tone royally pissing the both of them off.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Not quite that, but pretty damn close," he retorted, bending down and grabbing Mikasa by the collar of her shirt, yanking her from the floor and slamming her into the wall as he had done earlier. He held Mikasa against the wall across from Eren's cell, but facing him, holding Mikasa behind him. "First, I taunted her, and dangled the fact that she wasn't miss Perfect and All Powerful, at least not with me." To demonstrate, he caught the fists that she threw at him, taunted by his words, again, and shoved her wrists above her head, not even watching her as he easily predicted her movements and overpowered her.

"Then, I stole her first kiss from her, something that should have belonged to you." With that, he turned back to Mikasa to peck her again, holding it there to rub it in Eren's face before pulling away, sensing she was about to bite him.

"Then I carried her to my room, threw her on the floor, and taunted her about you some more, while my hand was down her pants." He demonstrated again, for them, the skill he had with making her moan when she didn't want to, his fingers playing with her folds right in front of Eren as he stared at the livid teen.

"Stop touching her, you pervert, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Transform? Inside of your cell?"

"I'll rip this cell to shreds, then I'll do the same to you!"

"Do you really think that we designed the cell to be breakable by your titan form, when it was created to hold you in your titan form? Do you really think we're idiots? Or is that just you?" And as he spoke, his fingers never stopped dancing at Mikasa's core, her breathing ragged as she struggled to not show signs of pleasure, biting her lip.

"FUCK YOU! LET HER GO!"

"Jealous, Jaeger? It doesn't look good on you."

"I'M FUCKING SERIOUS, HEICHOU!"

"What happened to being mad at her? I'm only showing you what I did to make her give in to me."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Are you upset that she did give in? Because if so, that's stupid."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" It was around this time that Levi stuck two digits into her hole, forcing out another forsaken pleasured cry from Mikasa. Eren's face went from livid to beyond irate. And it was still funny.

"So are you mad at her, or not?"

"NOT AS FUCKING PISSED AS I AM AT YOU, DAMNIT!" With that, Levi pulled his hand out of her pants, and reached into his pocket for a key attached to a leather string. He stalked to the cage door, pulling Mikasa over by her wrists, enraging Eren even more that a girl who could throw him over her head without breaking so much as a sweat couldn't fight off his effortless hold. Levi stuck the key into the lock of the cell, and before turning it latched his eyes with Eren.

The furious, raging turquoise he found threatened to break his neck if he released the lock on the door, but the stone-cold black that met them _dared _Eren to even think about trying.

With a flick of his wrist, the lock was unlatched, and he pulled the door open long enough to shove Mikasa inside, crashing into a pouncing Eren, sending them both tumbling to the floor. The door was shut and locked again before Eren could even look up again.

"Honestly, try seeing it from her point of view before blowing up at her. You feel it all the time, constantly being outdone by her and feeling like she's always the one protecting you, the one whose skills prove it, too. Now pretend you're her, where no one outranks you, and where you don't need protecting, until someone like me comes along, the only person able to take her by surprise and control her against her will.

"It's a perfectly natural response to respond to the challenge the way she did. She even tried to fight it, too, for a pathetic kid like you. That's the part I'll never understand. You're doing everything wrong, anyway. If I were in your shoes, I would be trying to ravish her and prove to myself that I can make myself better than her, even if it's only in one way. If it really fucking bothers you the way it does, and if it's the only way, you fucking do it! You dumbass, not even taking advantage of what's right in front of you! And she was almost stolen from you, right out from under your pathetic, snotty nose, you brat!"

"Shut the hell up, heichou! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Honestly, if it takes something as ridiculous and asinine as this to make you learn how you feel, you're even more hardheaded and stupid than you let everyone think, you idiotic fuck." He disappeared around the corner, the sound of the door swinging shut with a loud, metallic clang signaling that he was gone, leaving them locked together in his cell.

Eren didn't look at Mikasa, who still sat on the stone floor, the tears on her face dried with new ones threatening to spill. Instead he stood up and turned away, his livid mind causing him to only see red. Who the hell did Levi-heichou think he was? Eren couldn't even think.

"Eren," Mikasa said after silently standing, being the first to break the silence. Eren spun on his heel, not yet ready to face her but doing it anyway.

"WHAT?!" He was met with a swift, strong punch to the gut, the shock knocking the wind right out of him. She hit him again, sending him to the ground, rolling onto his side. And then she kicked him, shouting his name.

"What the hell, Mikasa?!" he exclaimed, staring up at her towering figure over his.

"How does it feel to be at my mercy, Eren?" she asked, kicking him again in the side, rolling him over three hundred sixty degrees, rolling onto his back. Her bare foot shot up, resting softly on his crotch where she felt the small bulge pulse immediately under her touch. Eren didn't move, but watched her with horrendous curiosity as she rubbed her foot over him, the feeling incredible. Then she proceeded to kick him again, sending him rolling towards the far wall of the cell, towards the toilet and sink in the corner.

"How does it feel to know that you can't beat me, or even fight me off?" She bent down and punched his stomach again, forcing a grunt out of him, then fisted his collar and pulled him up, slamming him into the wall. His own hands grabbing at the one holding him hostage. She glared up at him, her other hand cupping his building erection.

"You like this, don't you?! But you won't admit it, will you?!" As she yelled at him, he glared back down at her as her hand squeezed his member over and over, the sensation of her hand on him overwhelming him. But then she let go, and raised the very same hand up to her head in a fist, threatening to send it flying at his face as it shook with her anger.

Eren didn't understand anything Levi had just said, even as she was proving it to his face. He couldn't have understood. He was so blockheaded sometimes, so refusing to see how she felt about him. He always pushed her away, and even now, as she flung her fist at his head, even though she was going to stop before it hit him, he caught her hand and used it as leverage to force her into the wall, flipping their positions. Even now, he raised his own fist at her, because he didn't understand. And he never would.

Two single tears fell from her eyes after he started to punch her, her dark eyes locked on his hand as he sent it flying forward with all his strength and his fiery anger, into her face, only to watch it travel right past her and collide into the wall, directly next to her head. Her scared eyes then flickered and met Eren's, but she was unable to read them as he huffed angrily, his fist probably broken but going unnoticed. It was already beginning to regenerate, and would be finished before he even noticed the pain.

They stared at each other for a long while, Eren struggling to catch his breath as he wondered why on earth she thought he would actually lay a violent hand on her, Mikasa knowing that Eren wouldn't hit her but still found herself hoping that he would, because she knew she deserved it.

He didn't move his fist from the wall or from her shirt as he watched her eyes. He could see that she was flooding with guilt on the inside, that she knew she shouldn't have allowed what had happened to ensue. He could see that she was hurt, confused, and scared, and yet after the suggestive beating he gave her to help her understand her feelings deep down, he couldn't blame her, in the end.

"Damnit, Mikasa," he said, finally breaking the long silence between the two, his voice gruff and angry, and yet still entirely, sweetly forgiving. She was only human, after all.

"Eren," she started to say, but was cut off by the sweet taste of his lips on hers for the first time, the thing she had always wanted the most. He practically pulled her into him by her collar, feeling her head leave the hard wall, and she felt her eyes flutter closed with the butterflies in her stomach making her feel like she was about to puke. She hadn't felt this way when heichou kissed her.

With Eren, she could feel his every emotion. His lips were soft and comforting, and she could feel his hurt mingling with hers and eventually draining from the both of them as he continued to kiss her. She could feel the curiosity he felt then, as they were both tangling with truly unexplored feelings. She could feel the want in his lips as he felt hers carefully, the way he wanted to take his time and learn with her.

All unlike Levi-heichou, who knew what he was doing, and was rough and demanding and emotionless with it.

Eren's lips were warm, and inviting. When he finally pulled away, she found that her hands hand reached for his face, pulling him to her as she held his jaws, without her realization. His fist still pushed into the wall, and she had been pushed back to it as well, but the hand that was on her collar had sneaked its way to the back of her neck, cradling it. There were tears on her face that she didn't know fell, and there was a light in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

Mikasa wondered what he saw in hers.

He saw that she was about to cry again, but a smile was pulling at her lips, even though she was fighting it.

"Don't cry, anymore," he said, pecking her lips for just a second before bending down to swoop her up under the knees, her arms wrapping around his neck. The butterflies' danced even faster as she relished in the fact that she was in Eren's strong arms, in his control now.

"I'm so sorry, Eren," she said, disobeying him as another sob left her, burying her face into his neck. He stepped forward, heading towards the bed on the other side of the cell, feeling a fading, familiar tingling in his fist as he remembered that he punched the wall. It was almost completely healed.

"Don't be," he said quietly, and that was enough to shut her up for a moment. She hated that Eren was so forgiving to her. She didn't deserve his kindness after betraying her love for him. "Like heichou said, it wasn't unreasonable. And I can see that you really didn't mean to hurt me."

"Eren," she said, unable to hold back another sob.

"I thought I told you to stop crying, Mikasa," he scolded, his voice taking on a slightly different tone, one that matched the light she had seen in his eyes. He had reached the bed in another few steps but didn't set her down yet, and instead pulled her away from his neck to get her to look at him.

Her face was stained with salty tears that weren't supposed to be there. She looked beautiful, crying for him the way she was, but it was unnecessary now. Mikasa wasn't a person who cried. With a skipped beat of his heart, Eren lifted her body up slightly so that his mouth was closer to her face, and sticking his tongue out, he slowly licked the tears off her cheeks, watching as the skin quickly faded red.

"I should be the one who's sorry," he said, giving her a faint smile before pressing her back into his neck.

"For what?" she asked, feeling him move again as he knelt onto the bed, gently setting her down in front of him before he swung a leg over her, resting on his hands and hovering above her. The butterflies in her stomach never ceased moving since he first kissed her, and exploded when he did it again, just then.

But this time it was different. One of his hands held her jaw tenderly, the other supported himself as he bent down to her face. His lips were hungrier this time, but he didn't kiss her for very long, pulling away as soon as he heard her moan quietly into his parted lips. Eren pushed himself back up to hovering above her, and Mikasa laid frozen beneath him, wondering what he would do.

"I'm sorry for being stupid," he said, watching her eyes carefully for any signs of tearing. "And for making you wait so long for me to finally understand how you feel about me. And for pushing you away like I did. But maybe you should try seeing it from my perspective. I always thought that I should have been the one protecting you, not the other way around."

"Eren," she said as his words sank in, her face twisting as her rims flooded again, but a single finger to her lips stopped them from flowing.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk," he said, shaking his head. "What did I say, Mikasa?"

"I-"

"-'Am not supposed to cry.' That's what you were about to say, right?"

Mikasa couldn't think straight. This was Eren, the man she loved more than anything else in this hell of a world, her only reason for continuing to exist. This was Eren, the one who just spilled his practical hate for her, only to turn around and show nothing but endless compassion for her after a lecture from heichou and a sexually implicit beating. This was her Eren; impulsive and hardheaded, but always thinking with his heart.

He took her beating, dodged her punched, turned it around on her only to punch a wall, then kissed her, swept her off her feet, and carried her to his bed when he hovered over her now, looking down at her and watching what she did next, all the while speaking down to her like she was just a lost child needing his guidance.

It was like he knew exactly which buttons of hers to push, and how to push them without her finding out, until it was too late and she was already under his control. That was Eren, instantly learning how to dominate her about four seconds after discovering that was what she wanted from him, along with his love and attention.

And here he was, giving her the best of both, without any hesitation. That was always the way he was with her, no hesitation to show her how he was feeling. That's how he saved her life all those years ago, even though she was just a stranger to him. Absolutely no hesitation in risking his life against a group of human traffickers, or in giving her the scarf that was still wrapped around her neck to that day, or in grabbing her sleeve and pulling her along, accepting her into his family when he saw that she had nothing left.

She was the one who was blind in the end, as she had forgotten everything Eren had given to her. He probably forgot about it, himself. But it was then that she realized she'd had his heart from the beginning; he always acted on it, and for her, too.

"I'm sorry," she said after a long moment of thought, as another tear fell from her eyelid. "That's the last one."

"That's about a dozen too many," he scolded, lowering himself to lick it up just like the last. She let out a soft breath at the feeling of his tongue on her skin, closing her eyes as he lingered against her skin for a moment longer than was needed. "Are you going to cry anymore?" he asked, watching with hard eyes as she blushed at his closeness when she opened her eyes.

"No," she said confidently, her hands reaching up to grab his shirt, when he unexpectedly grabbed them both and held them above her head, his face showing no change in expression as he watched her curiously for her reaction. She decided to test him, straining against his hold and making no progress from her disadvantaged position. He could feel her try, though, and it amused him, which he took no shame in showing with his smirk.

That got to her. That frustrating feeling was back, in the pit of her stomach, bubbling in her groin, warming between her legs. He could see it, too.

"And why aren't you going to cry, Mikasa?"

"Because I have no reason to."

"No, because I told you to not." Her stomach flopped at the sound of his voice as he said that, so commanding. She gasped as his other hand grabbed a hold of her waist, sliding under the bottom of her shirt. His hand was warm, tantalizing, electric when it touched her skin. It was different from when Levi-heichou touched her there. When Eren did it, it was friendly, exciting, and encouraging.

Without warning, he let his body fall on hers, pressing against her as his mouth claimed hers, his hand leaving her wrists to tangle softly into her hair. Slowly as he moved his lips against hers he gathered a tight knot of her hair, for the sole purpose of holding her in place beneath him. Mikasa's found one of her hands grabbing a hold in Eren's hair as they kissed, the other fisting a handful of the shirt on his back.

He earned a soft moan from her as he caressed her mouth, so gently and passionately, yet so demanding and hungrily, too. It was stark in contrast to Levi-heichou, who's kisses were only forceful and commanding. Eren had that, and more. He truly wanted her at his mercy, wanted her to fall into his trap even more as she kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as their tongues collided nonstop, Eren pushing her head further into the pillow and digging his fingers into her bare skin with a sense of urgency.

Her skin was hot against his, her face beet red. She should have known she wouldn't have lasted very long under him, but she never would have imagined he would be this good at controlling her and feeling exactly how he wanted her to feel. And he had done was kiss her.

It was when he moved his lips to her throat that she really started to feel her head spin.

"mmm," she moaned, clinging tightly to his frame as he kissed her neck up and down, sucking at the extra sensitive spots as he came by them, slowly rolling his hips into her. "Eren," she sighed, absolutely loving the feeling of his mouth on her, his hands on her, his everything on her.

Once he reached the top of her shirt he began to unbutton it slowly, tantalizingly, catching her breath in her throat as she felt the air reach her exposed skin. His fingers trailed down the open space, spreading the fabric apart after the last button was undone, revealing her full, naked chest to him for the first time. He enjoyed how creamy her skin was, how red her face was turning, how the trails from each individual finger turned pink after he touched her with their burning skin.

"Mikasa," he said, looking up at her as his hands found each one of her breasts, squeezing them gently as soon as she dared to open her eyes and meet his. Leaving his hands to massage her, Eren pushed himself forward, dragging his bodily teasingly over hers as he caught her rapid breaths in his mouth, claiming it once more. She let out several sounds of pleasure into him, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her as his played with her, causing her to grind against him involuntarily.

"Hey, that's my job," he said, pulling his face away from hers to scold her again. "Honestly, Mikasa, you're being very disobedient today. Stop it."

She had nothing to say or any time to say anything before his lips crashed down on hers again, his hands picking up the pace on her chest. Her hips rocks again, and this time Eren froze, holding himself above her.

"Mikasa, do you want me to stop?" It wasn't a legitimate question; it was a threat.

"No-"

"Then stop doing things I didn't tell you to do. I don't want you learning any naughty habits. You're allowed to make sounds and touch me with your hands, but that's it, understand?" She nodded while looking up at him, her eyes wide with butterflies and lust as Eren commanded her to remain otherwise still beneath him as he did what he wished to her. It was hard to fight back the urge to buck into him when he began kissing her neck again, but she wanted to please Eren and show him that she could obey his control.

"Did heichou touch you here, Mikasa?" he asked suddenly, his breath ghosting over her chest, Mikasa opening her eyes to watch as Eren captured one of her nipples into his wet mouth, caressing it slowly but assertively with his warm tongue.

"Ah-!" she cried out. "Not like that-ah, Eren!" He was a frenzy with his mouth as she felt him swirl over her skin, and she enjoyed the sensation that was driving into her core like a hot nail. It was frustrating, but a good kind, one that she knew Eren was aware of, purposefully giving to her, and planning to relieve it...eventually.

"Eren," she moaned again, both of her hands finding his head, her fingers threading through his thin hair as he worked her, enjoying his touches growing ever so slowly more aggressive and hungry. She was his feast, and he was taking his damned sweet time devouring her.

"Eren," she said again, feeling like she couldn't say it enough and be quite as satisfied as she wanted to be. In response, he groaned into the breast in his mouth, scraping his teeth over the skin and biting down gently on the delicate nub, earning himself a heart-felt cry from the girl struggling to hold still beneath him.

"You're doing a good job, Mikasa," he complimented, moving over to her other breast to treat it the same as the first. His fingers played with the wet nub as he palmed her breast, sending wave after wave of shivers down her spine. Her mind spun faster as Eren teased her even more, her legs clenching together as she tried to alleviate the burning pressure he was building.

"Eren," she said, this time trying to get his attention.

"Hm?" he responded lazily, his mouth still latched onto her, his tongue continuing its teasing rampage over her sensitive spot, continuing to drive her up the wall.

"Please," she begged, her fingers locking even tighter with the word.

"Please what?" he asked, crawling back up to her face, grabbing her chin with one hand as the other trailed down her side, pausing at her hip. He turned her face to the side, stuck his tongue out and slid it up from her chin, to her jaw, to her temple, inviting out an audibly shaky breath from Mikasa. His lips were at her ear, his breath tickling her neck, the feeling in her lower half blazing like a forest fire. It was crazy, the simple effect he had on her.

When she didn't answer, he pressed himself against her harder, the hand at her hip sliding under her backside and following the curve down to her upper thigh. He squeezed the skin as he spoke into her ear, his husky voice barely a whisper.

"You're going to have to be more specific about what you want, Mikasa."

"I want you...to touch me," she said in between long exasperated breaths. His fingers were still dancing temptingly along her thigh, teasing the insides with the briefest of touches. She shivered, despite the fact that his touch was clothed. She couldn't imagine handling his skin touching her there.

"I am touching you," he said, laughter in his voice. He raised her chin slightly higher, his tongue lashing out again on her jaw, trailing up behind her ear. Mikasa let out a gasp, her breathing rapid as Eren chuckled into her ear. "And barely, at that."

"Touch me...down there," she begged, her voice quieter than his. Her fingers dug into the bed, her stomach doing flop after flop, her heart racing beneath Eren's touch. It was overwhelming, and yet somehow not enough.

"Down where?" he asked, licking the inside of her ear as his fingers trailed down the outside of her thigh, towards her knee, tantalizingly slow as he turned slid them over her kneecap to the inside, and began the trip back up, even more slowly.

"You know," she whispered, too embarrassed to say the word. Her face grew even redder, even hotter, and her body struggled to not squirm as she felt Eren's hand approaching her core.

"Aw, look at you," he teased. "One of humanity's strongest forces, one of the bravest and most talent, scared to tell me that she wants me to touch her _cunt_." He emphasized the last word, Mikasa gasping for breath. She nodded as a response, too busy trying to keep her body still from its trembling to answer with any comprehensible words. His fingers were dangerously close to where she wanted them, but too far away. "Aren't you going to correct me?"

"What?" she said, exasperated.

"It's not your cunt, it's _mine_." His fingers ghosted over the fabric between her legs, not quite touching her but enough for her to feel the heat that killed her. Mikasa felt like she couldn't breathe with Eren so close to where she wanted to feel him the most, and she couldn't think with his breath on her neck and his tongue distracting her wherever it went.

"Tell me to touch you where heichou touched you," he said, his voice dangerous and low in her ear. Mikasa froze, tears of guilt stinging her eyes. "And you better not cry. It's okay, Mikasa. I forgave you."

"I want you to touch me where heichou touched me," she managed to shake out between ragged breaths, desperately trying to get herself under control. Almost instantly as the words were out of her mouth, they were replaced by moans of pleasure louder than he'd earned from her as he pressed up into her clothed core, enjoying how she seemed to wet herself through even her pants with the thought of him.

"Ah, Eren-!" she cried, his mouth taking hers again as he rubbed her slowly and delicately through the fabric, sucking on her bottom lip.

"Look at you. You're nothing but putty in my hands, Mikasa," he cooed in between kisses, earning tearless sobs from her as she could only focus on where he was touching her, which felt like nearly everywhere. This was everything she had ever dreamed about with Eren, more than what she had ever fantasized. He was pushing her slowly but surely over the edge, with that devilish smirk on his face all while he did so.

Eren couldn't believe how easy this was. He'd never felt so powerful before, knowing he could turn someone as strong and incredible as Mikasa into a puddle with so much as a single touch. It was electrifying. He felt as if he'd never had this much energy coursing through him before, watching as Mikasa writhed beneath him in ecstasy.

And to think he was nowhere near finished with her.

He paused only to remove his shirt, damp now with his sweat, along with Mikasa's. His hand resumed its place between her legs, this time pushing down beneath her pants while the other slowly pulled the fabric down, eventually kicking it down with his feet. His mouth found her nipple again as he stroked her slowly over the drenched fabric, her body trembling with delight. He told himself that he wasn't going to scold her for moving anymore, knowing that that would be unfair to her. It was his fault, after all, and it wasn't fair. But it was just so cruelly funny to watch how whenever he scolded her she seemed to want to drive her head into the nearest wall.

He made true on his internal promise, however, as he growled into her skin and began to rub her more furiously through her panties, all the while his groin burning with a desire to taken care of. He blocked it out, of course, but it was hard to do so seeing Mikasa in this state, hearing her moan out his name with every touch of his fingers. He noticed that she particularly liked it when he trailed his tongue over her skin, dragging out her breath as slowly as he licked. Her neck was also her favorite spot to be licked, though she probably didn't even realize it.

"Eren," she said, over and over and over again.

"Open your eyes," he demanded, and she obliged, finding him leaning over her face once again with a look of pure passion etched into his features. She want to stretch her head up and kiss him, but it took a hell of a lot of willpower to keep her head down. He reached for her forehead to wipe away the bangs that clung to them with sweat, stroking the top of her head and smiling down at her with a devilish look, waiting for her reaction when he pulled his hand away from her core. He saw a look of disappointment flash through her eyes, but she otherwise didn't change.

What a good girl, waiting patiently for him.

"Did heichou touch you like this?" he asked, kissing her deeply for a long moment before traveling her front with his tongue leaving a hot, wet trail, pausing at her navel to look up at her face, frozen in anticipation. She was naked before him except for the black panties that were soaked with her arousal. He was pleased with his handiwork as he snipped his teeth on the elastic band, pulling them down with such a slow pace that he heard Mikasa's teeth grind, hearing her gasp as the cold air met her heated core.

She gasped again when she felt his hot breath breeze over her juicy folds, knowing exactly what kind of treat was in store for her then.

"No, he didn't," she breathed. Eren noticed it was almost a breath of relief, smirking to himself as he used his hands to spread her legs apart, feeling her shake with every slowly passing second. The air between her and his mouth seemed to drive her even crazier, and Eren smiled sadistically to himself as he decided to hold off, letting nothing but his breath tease her as she waited for him.

"So, you're saying he didn't lick my cunt?"

"No, he didn't lick your cunt."

"Did he lick my Mikasa at all?"

"No," she said. "I'm all yours." Seeing as how she said the right words, he decided to reward her. Just a flick of his tongue over the pert nub of skin sent a wave of tremors through her, his name practically cried out. That's how it came out; she sounded like she was crying.

"This is how you like it, right?" he asked, just to reassure himself before continuing on with her. If it wasn't, he'd probably done sufficient damage from the last twenty minutes to at least give her an apology.

"This is way better," she huffed, lifting her head to meet his concerned gaze, pleading him to continue with her eyes. "Eren, you're so much better at this than I—AHH!" He couldn't deny that he purposefully cut her off, but his excuse was that he enjoyed the softness of her wet core against his tongue. He took her in more deeply that time, in fact needing to take a second to swallow the juices he collected, and he swore that she stopped breathing.

No reason to not keep going. He repeated the action of his tongue rolling from her wet entrance to just above the sensitive nub in one long, soft swipe, and every time she seemed to inhale more deeply with a louder cry for Eren without every exhaling all of it. Then he stopped pausing to look at her between each lick and just continually lapped at her, the pulsing in his groin getting rather annoying as her body jerked with his magnificent touch. Nothing but his name was coming out of her mouth now, her fingers clutched tightly into his hair, holding him there as he worked her up to her climax.

And just when he thought she was about to blow it all in his face, he paused, his breath breezing over the wet area as he spoke.

"Did you ask?" And before she could, he swiped at her again, furiously, over and over, taking the breath out of her once more. He could hear and feel her sobs of pleasure and frustration, and knew she had no way to form words with him doing this to her. It was absolute torture.

"Please," she somehow managed to sputter out as she held her orgasm in with all her might, every muscle in her body clenching.

"Please what?"

"Can I cum?" she asked as his fingers began to work on her, slipping easily through her folds.

"I don't know, can you?"

"Eren!" she cried, begging for him to not play this game with her when she could barely speak-let alone think-comprehensible thoughts.

"I can't hear you, Mikasa," he teased, his mouth finding hers as his fingers pushed into her entrance, feeling the warmth pool around his fingers.

"EREN!" she screamed as he lowered his tongue to slide along her neck, Mikasa barely holding herself on the edge now. "PLEASE!"

"Well, fine, since you've behaved," he said, returning to her mouth after a long, careful motion up her neck and over her chin. "You can have your orgasm, but in a little bit."

"EREN!" she screamed, hot tears spilling from her eyes despite the desperate attempt at keeping them at bay. Eren's fingers only pumped harder into her, his thumb trailing around her folds looking for her clit, his mouth on hers, moving with hers and muffled her long, loud moans. His other hand cradled her jaw gently, his thumb soothingly wiping the tears away on one side, poor Mikasa struggling to hold herself back until Eren gave the word. He moaned with her, sharing her passion for him as he never ceased in his pleasing. Her fingers dug deep into the skin of his bare back, unknowingly scratching him as she fought for control. Her legs kicked up and hooked around his waist to hold on tightly to her sanity, or what was left of what Eren had fucked with, anyway.

"Eren, please," she sobbed, unable to hold back anymore. Eren lifted his gaze as he watched her, watching the hot tears drizzle out of the corners of her eyes. He leaned in, his tongue flowing up the trail on one side, then repeating the same action on the other.

"Open your eyes," he demanded. Her eyes were open and meeting his strong gaze before he finished the sentence. "If, and only if, you keep your eyes locked on mine, and stay here with me tonight, then you can let go, right now." As soon as the final word was out of his mouth, her dark eyes clouded over and she was gone, the hand pumping into her sloshing about in her hot juices as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, her stare boring into his eyes, wishing he could feel exactly how amazing he made her feel. Her breath hitched in her throat, and her body twitched compulsively, Eren dipping his forehead to rest on hers as he continued to pump his fingers, making this glorious feeling last for as long as he could. His thumb traced her jawline, coaxing her down out of her high, her breathing staggered and uncontrolled as tears spilled nonstop out of her unmoving eyes, still latched into his gaze as he pushed her to her limits and back.

"Eren," she whispered, her chest rising and falling greatly. She hadn't breathed as heavily as this since her trainee days. And then he was kissing her, just as simply and kindly as the first time, and she melted into him all over again.

"I love you, Eren," she moaned between a kiss, her fingers twisting into his hair. Instead of responding, Eren simply deepened their kiss, the hand that had been stroking her core rising and sliding underneath her back, holding her to his form. Her other hand rested on his arm, feeling the muscle in his limb move as his thumb trailed over her skin soothingly.

Mikasa didn't need Eren to say anything to know how he felt about her. His actions were proof enough.

The hand on her jaw slowly worked its way under her head, the hand under back slowly inching downwards under he could cup one of her supple cheeks in it, giving it a squeeze as he growled hungrily into her mouth, still not done with her. Mikasa could feel the deep rumble from within his chest as it pressed into hers, and the excitement began to swell again at her core.

Eren as a predator was exciting.

Now he was truly letting the animal inside of him loose. She couldn't help but compare his growl to the same roar bellowed by his titan form whenever he transformed. It nearly made her giggle.

His hips continued to roll into her, rocking the bed beneath them as he seemed to grow bigger in size, though Mikasa knew she was just imagining things. Eren pulled away from her mouth and lunged at her throat, and she threw her head to the side to give him more access. His tongue lavished her skin as he continued to growl softly at her, Mikasa trying to lift her head and watch him, this time. She watched his strong, bare shoulders move along down her front, feeling his teeth nip dangerously at her skin.

His arms bulged as he gripped her sides, sitting and straddling her thighs before suddenly pulling her down towards him, away from the pillow, then locking her wrists above her head as done before. He grinned down at her devilishly, enjoying how her facial expression looked delightfully surprise to see his change in mannerisms. Her cheeks were bright red as he watched her eyes move, fully aware that she was studying his shirtless body and enjoying every second of being her eye candy.

Sure, he wasn't as lean or built or sculpted as Levi-heichou, but Eren wasn't hard on the looks in the slightest. He had an average build that one would find on any growing teenage boy, only better; aged and toned with five years' worth of combat training and extensive use of his maneuvering gear. Not only that, but his tan complexion was contrasted beautifully by the low-rise white fabric of his uniform's jeans that he hadn't bothered to take off for bed, and they accented his hips and abdominals in such a way that made Mikasa want to flip him over and lick the hell out of them.

Which he knew perfectly well, from the look in her eyes, and there was no way in hell he was going to let her. He leaned over her, retaking the position from earlier, but there was a more possessive stature in his form, a wilder look in his eyes. His hair fell in small, sweaty clumps over his forehead, and his animalistic smile made Mikasa feel even wetter between the legs as he looked at her like a cornered rabbit, trapped in his cage.

Eren's hand found its way to his new favorite playground once more, this time his thumb tracing over her folds tauntingly rather than through them. It was a new teasing sensation, as he brushed over the outside of her sensitive area, enough to stimulate it but nowhere near satisfying enough-things he already knew, even before the trembling in her body began.

"Eren," she mumbled, the low tone of pleasure and frustration back as he started her over again, preparing her for what was coming next.

"Shut up," he spat, her hand clamping over her mouth immediately as he drove his fingers into her and moved them within her furiously, working her spent sex like a toy. "No sounds this time. Let's see how long you can last," She nodded at him, unable to pull her gaze away from his commanding eyes, eyes full of passion and love and desire to see her squirm and writhe beneath him.

As expected, however, she didn't last long with this new rule, not with the way his fingers slid around inside of her as if she were made of paint. His thumb returned to her clit, teasing it with the calloused skin of the tip and daring to scrape it ever so slightly with the nail, smirking at her when she winced in pain as he made a mental note to refrain from doing it again. He didn't apologize, because he didn't need to. There was a first time for everything, as well as a last.

It was when he started to swirl his thumb around the nub as his fingers pushed in and out of her hole that she lost control altogether, unable to hold in the delicious feeling of Eren as he toyed with her. He knew he would end up making her moan, and it was only a game to see how long she would last, but still. Game or not, she broke a rule.

Mikasa didn't know what to expect when Eren suddenly leapt off of her hips, even off the bed altogether. She barely had time to look as his arms swept under her and lifted her up, turning around and sending her tumbling to the stone ground. She expertly protected her head during the fall, as he had predicted, and stepped closer to her confused form, aroused at his roughness. She didn't know what was about to happen as Eren just stood there, watching her, waiting anxiously for him to make the next move.

"Get on your knees," he demanded with a growl, watching with sadistic delight as she made no hesitation in obeying his orders. She sat back on her legs, knowing what was next, as she waited for him to unzip his pants and release what he was hiding within. Her face flushed immediately at the sight of his hardened member awaiting her lips, his hand holding it out for her. Meeting his expecting eyes just once before sitting up, Mikasa crawled forward, taking Eren's cock into her mouth, enjoying the sweet, victorious sound of his groan as he felt the hot wetness of her mouth around him for the first time.

He tasted just as salty as Levi-heicho did, but was roughly the same size, maybe a little bigger in length, though he definitely had more girth. It wasn't as impressive, however, given that Eren stood several inches taller than the short man, but Mikasa still found herself beyond aroused at the sight of him, let alone the fact that she was taking him in her mouth.

His hand fisted her hair, groaning nonstop as she bobbed her head, sucking her lips over his shaft and swirling her tongue over her engorged tip. This didn't last long at all, however, before Eren got impatient. He pulled himself out of her mouth, shoving his pants and boxers down at the same time, and bending down to scoop Mikasa up as he had done earlier, throwing her down on the bed as he stepped out of his trousers.

He took no time in climbing over her, both of them completely naked for the first time, his eyes on hers and her on his. He attacked her mouth at the same time as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, his hands running along her sides furiously, hungrily, unable to contain himself any longer. She cried out in pleasure into his hot mouth as he fingered at her folds again for several moments, working her in preparation. Her fingers scraped his back in anticipation, knowing what Eren was about to finally do.

He continued to growl uncontrollably as his fingers played with her for just a few seconds longer, relishing in the sweet look on her face whenever he touched her like that. But the pain in his groin was taking over, and fast. He pulled her body down towards his groin, sticking two fingers into her, followed by a third, and then even a fourth to stretch her out, rubbing the juices left over on his fingers on his tip and then down his shaft.

Mikasa's breathing dramatically increased in speed, watching Eren's hungry, wild face as he worked carefully, both of them at their limits of anticipation. He positioned himself sitting back on his legs, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up, Mikasa wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, clinging to his sweaty body as he held her hips, placing the tip at her hole. She buried her face into his neck as he pulled down on her gently, forgetting the animal inside of him momentarily to ease the pain that she was surely about to experience. One of his hands roamed her back soothingly as he eased her down onto his member, stretching unlike anything had ever done so before. Her nails dug into his skin, her body tightening, biting her lip, Eren pressing small kisses into her neck and trailing around her skin with his tongue to help distract her.

He let her take the pace at first-the only time he ever planned to-as she grew used to the feeling of his size deep within her cavity. Her name escaped his lips once at the feeling of her warm core surrounding him in full, in a pleasured sigh, warming Mikasa's heart to no end. She felt his arms tighten around her frame protectively as she sat still, adjusting, feeling as though she could never love Eren more than she did in this moment.

But she knew he was growing impatient, and knew that he was likely at his limits from all that he had spent on pleasuring her first. With a trembling movement, Mikasa lifted her hips, Eren helping to guide her up, then pulled down once more, biting her lip again as she showed him the pace, allowing him to take over completely then. He didn't dare let out any signs of pleasure until she did. After the fifth round of lifting her hips, she let out a soft moan as he pulled her back down, and that was enough to let him release the groans and grunts he was holding back.

He started moving her faster, eliciting more and more of her sweet, delicious sounds, before he pushed her back onto the bed altogether, making it much easier to push into her.

"Eren... Eren!" Mikasa groaned, unable to say anything but his name as he instinctively picked up the pace, grabbing her hips and pulling as the animal inside of him started to make its way back to the surface. Her voice rising in ecstasy seemed to help draw it out faster, the way she couldn't open her eyes or seem to latch her hands on anything making him even harder as he plowed into her.

"Eren!" she cried, calling out to him, trying to find him wherever he was in the bliss he was giving her.

"Mikasa," he replied, his voice low and half-laced with a growl, letting her know he was still there, his own body trembling with joy at the feeling of becoming one with her.

"Eren!" she cried, her voice reaching pitches he didn't know she could reach.

"Open your eyes." She fought to obey the demand, too lost in Eren to function properly, but eventually her lids struggled open, finding Eren's half-lidded gaze set on hers from above. They couldn't look away from each other as he pushed in and out of her, over and over again, sending both of them into a shared ecstasy.

"Eren," she said, her voice unrecognizable to her own ears as she cried out for him every time he pushed into her again. Slowly but surely she could feel the tightening in her stomach as every nerve was set on fire by Eren, every fiber in her body craving more and more Eren. She didn't even hear herself call to him anymore as her head spun wildly. The only sense of stability she had was Eren, his beautiful, liquid turquoise eyes as he watched her in her thrilled frenzy.

Her heart skipped most of its beats, her stomach constantly flipping, and the butterflies filling her to the brim. Everything was Eren-his smell, his touch, the sound of his groans and whispers of her name, hell, she still tasted him in her mouth! She could feel her throat screaming his name endlessly, but she could only hear him through all of the wonderful bliss.

There was suddenly a warm feeling that suddenly erupted within her as Eren's body tightened dramatically and his hips bucking uncontrollably. His hands gripped into her waist and his lips formed her name, but it came out in a whisper. Mikasa could barely register what happened as Eren continued to plow himself into her, desperate to finish her off soon, her stomach clenching with her third orgasm from the day as her eyes went black, still feeling Eren's touch as his fingers laced through hers, feeling her throat screech as she called out for him one last time, everything in her lower body pulsing into the part of Eren that was inside of her. It was more incredible than anything she ever felt, and it drained her, completely.

Mikasa thought her eyes were still open, but after Eren fluttered into view above her, she suddenly felt like she had passed out.

"Am I okay?" she asked hoarsely, Eren laughing wildly at her response to her own orgasm as he pushed back some of her hair.

"Duh," he replied, lowering his exhausted body onto hers and closing the distance first with a kiss, his elbows resting on either side of her head supporting him.

"Didn't I pass out?" she asked, once he finally released her mouth for the both of them to breathe.

"Something like that," he said, chuckling to himself. He rolled onto his side and yanked the blanket out from underneath them, Mikasa motionless as she searched for the strength to move.

"I can't move," she thought aloud, widening the smile on Eren's proud face.

"Of course you can't. That means I did my job right." He wrapped his arm around her waist as her eyes finally fell for the night, without warning, her lashes tickling the tip of his nose. He hoped she felt the peck he placed on her forehead before she was out completely, taking shameless pride in that he essentially fucked Mikasa to exhaustion as he stared at the stone wall he was facing, his tired eyes unable to close.

Eren could feel Mikasa's slow, steady breaths brush down his neck, and it was relaxing. He tried to remember what they had been fighting about this morning, but couldn't for the life of him recall it.

He was about to try closing his eyes for a second attempt at sleep after the long moments of his thoughts had passed, but they snapped open part way when he heard the unmistakable sound of light footsteps just outside of the edge of the cell.

With a sense of horror dropping into his stomach, Eren turned around to see who was standing there, knowing with a sinking sense of embarrassment that the door to the dungeon had not been opened in nearly an hour, when Levi-heichou had left them to sort out their crap. He would have heard it again just now, even during his wild encounter with Mikasa. There was no way to close the heavy metal door quietly. He knew that better than anyone.

His scornful eyes felt into place on the small portion of Levi-heichou's body that he could see, meeting the cold stare of a single black eye staring back at him with an expression Eren couldn't entirely read. He read enough to know that his heichou had tricked them with the door earlier. He never left.

"Not bad, Jaeger. Not bad at all."

* * *

**Ended a little differently than what I initially wanted. Actually, all of it was a little different than how I imagined it. It was a lot better in my head, trust me. I hope it was still satisfying to read, though.**

**Something I would like to address as far as smut requests go, I don't write things that I don't ship. Luckily for everyone I recently started shipping LeviMika, hence this fic. But as far as things I don't ship, I'm sorry but I will have to decline your request. Feel free to ask, though. I don't feel like posting a list of ships because there are way too many and usually on a case-to-case thing if they aren't an OTP (like EreMika(heart)). Not only that, but they're very complicated. I will gladly accept any and all EreMika requests, though what I do with them is up to my discretion if you are not specific (lol, speci_fic...fic..._lol puns that aren't puns...dont mind me)  
**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Once again, sorry if it's too fast-paced for you. I don't usually edit things I upload here. I may edit it in my free time and update, but I can't make any promises.**

**xoxo**

**.elric-logic**


End file.
